Powtato
Powtato is the character created by TheStormPow on YouTube. Powtato was created in the video game on Dragon DragonBall Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Like every other custom Saiyan on the game, he goes through story mode to fight the official characters (which include Captain Ginyu, Omega Shenron, and others) from the'' Dragon Ball'' series. He has the "crazy" voice, which is performed by Bryan Massey. Appearance Powtato is a heavy-built Saiyan, meaning he is slightly taller and more muscular than normal Saiyans. He is known for his light red skin, red scouter, and bluish-black hair, which he keeps for the entirety of the series. Powtato also has a typical Saiyan tail, however he never uses it (even though the situations must have been suitable for a Great Ape transformation, as he meets two of them throughout the series). At the beginning of the series, he wears a bluish-purple sleeveless shirt with white shoes. After defeating Piccolo in combat, he undergoes his first (and ultimately, his only) costume change, acquiring Piccolo's white shoulderpads and cape, as well as Piccolo's shoes (however Powtato's shoes are white, as opposed to Piccolo's being brown). Biography ''The Adventures of Powtato The life of Powtato is similar to that of all the Saiyans living in that world. He first defeats Captain Ginyu, and is offered to be the new leader of the Ginyu Force. Continuing his pursuit to find out who had turned the world into chaos, he soon confronts Androids #17 and #18. After defeating them, he acquires a Dragon Radar and meets Piccolo in a snowy glacier land. Piccolo was a difficult adversary for Powtato, however he eventually overcomes him, and in the process learns how to become a Super Saiyan. Powtato then defeats a nameless Great Ape that was seen in the lands, and then later Great Ape Baby. Baby informs him that Omega Shenron is to blame for the world's chaos, so he soon rushes to find Omega. After defeating him in combat, Omega takes Powtato's seven collected Dragon Balls and scatters them throughout the world, causing Powtato to repeat his search for them. Once he collects six of them, he ventures to the Cell Games arena to collect the final Ball, the four star ball, which was being held by Omega Shenron. After regaining the final Ball, Omega informs him that it was too late to fix the world, even with all seven of the Dragon Balls. Ignoring his plead, Powtato heads to Kami's Lookout quickly to have his wish granted, only to meet Ultimate Shenron. Ultimate Shenron is extremely hostile towards him, and the only way to defeat him was to fly into his mouth and cause a large explosion. Powtato then asks for the world to be turned back to normal, however, like Omega had forebode, the wish was beyond Ultimate Shenron's abilities. Having to compromise, Powtato simply wishes for all of the people killed via the chaos to be brought back to life. His wish is granted and he leaves the Lookout, claiming that he would change the world himself. DragonBall Alter In the fanfiction (which is ironically a fanfiction centered around fan-made characters) ''DragonBall Alter, Powtato faces off against Alexander, KaggyFilms' character in the game as mortal enemies in the 473rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Powtato is said to be from a village known as Storm Peaks, and Alexander is said to be from Kaggen Town. According to the announcer, Powtato is the current reining champion of the Tournament, and Alexander is a newcomer. *Powtato cockily fights Alexander and eventually uses his Super Saiyan form, being the first Super Saiyan that Alexander sees. He sends Alexander hurtling to the ground, knocking him out. Powtato then escapes to the metro streets in a rampage after murdering many innocent people at the Tournament. He is labeled as a monster and a murderer, and tries to stay somewhat incognito, until he is confronted by Alexander in the cities. Powtato has been murdering great warriors like a sayian with true power does. He spends some of his days training to push himself to his limit and make himself the most powerful being in the universe. StormPow this was the only way I could reach you at the time. Please send me a request on Xbox Live. It's time for our heroes to finally battle. Powtato vs Gotama the ultimate clash!!! Oh my gamertag is LilEnder. Powtato....png|Powtato About To Be Attacked. Powtato17.png|Powtato And Android 17 Are About To Fight! Powtato Vs Zarbon.png|Powtato Fights Zarbon. Powtato Vs ALT Colored Saibaman.png|Powtato Fights A Red Saibaman. .........png|Powtato Performs An Eye Beam. Powtato Above Great Ape Gohan.png|Powtato About To Fight A Great Ape. Category:Characters